epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Joeaikman/Gang Wikifare Epsiode 3
The scene sets off from last time. Devil and Mr C are watching CE, who had just been interrogating Super Mysterious but is now staring at two figures. One is MSV, his nose bloody and his face bruised* CE: You...you can't be alive ???: Funny that...I'm right here CE: I killed you with my own two hands ???: No you killed Nade....hi there Devil. Mysterious. Mr C. Devil: Hi... Mysterious: urgh.... *The mysterious figure steps further in and throws MSV to the floor* ???: Thought you'd quite like this little present, CE as......compensation *Throws the dead body of Nachoman to the floor* CE: Fuck! Slice you little shit! What did you do? Slice: I just gave him what he deserved CE: You... Devil: CE, calm down CE: Shut it Devil, he killed one of my main men Slice: That's cute, you only think I killed one of them CE: So help me... Devil: Seriously CE, stop. MSV is hurt *CE walks over to MSV and glares up at Slice* CE: Did you do this too? Slice: Nah...I found him like that..I think he must have been attacked by another gang...it's dangerous to wander the back alleys alone nowadays MSV: Coupe....Noah....Tiger CE: What was that, Jake? Are those the fuckers who did this to you? MSV: BTTF.... CE: What? Mr C: Coupe is working with the police now? CE: I'll fuck his gang up for this...Devil...get me the girl Devil: Yes Sir *Devil leaves the scene, Slice is bent over, whispering in Mysterious' ear* CE: Slice...what brings you here now? Slice: Metal CE: What about him? Slice: You had him killed...you're in a lot of trouble... CE: What are you talking about? The other gangs? The police? By now the only one who has a chance of stopping me will be dead Slice: You mean Wonder? You shouldn't have left that all up to Meat CE: I didn't...I gave him GG and Dani Slice: GG betrayed you CE: That fuck... Slice: Dani is dead CE: Who killed her? Slice: GG shot her and then let Wonder go...I don't know where Meat has got to CE: I'll have them both killed...when I catch them *The scene changes to a set of cells underneath CE's hideout. Devil is walking over to the nearest one.* Woman 1: Devil...is that you? Devil: Yes, Maaike Man 1: Why are you here, traitor Maaike: Get off his back, TJ Devil: I have something to tell you guys...I feel so guilty for what I did...to you...to all of you...I wanna help you... TJ: It would help us if you shot yourself *Theres a sound of a slap and it's clear Maaike has just hit TJ* Maaike: What are you saying, Devil? Devil: Im going to break you guys out TJ: .....what? Devil: It's not that difficult...CE gave me keys and I know a virtually unguarded way out Maaike: Go on then Devil...please set us free *Devil unlocks all 3 cells. Soon 9 users can be seen stood in front of him* Man 1: Well this is cool Maaike: Urgh, please stop making that joke Icey Man 2: Yeah, it's almost as old as Baron Baron: Hey Kari: That wasn't nice, Shoop Devil: Stop arguing guys...we need to get going Man 3: Yeah, I agree Maaike: Lead the way, Devil *Devil pulls a torch from the wall and leads them down a dark passage. It's quiet except for at the back* Man 4: Quit standing on my toes Man 5: It's not my fault you have such large feet, is it? Man 4: That was uncalled for Man 5: Yeah well someone had to say it Kari: Lab! Tuxedo! Please top bickering for just a few minutes...you're giving me a headache Lab and Tux: Sorry Devil: We are almost there... You guys wait here...I'll go ahead *The scene changes back to the throne room* CE: Why the fuck do you think you can just turn up out of the blue? Slice: Why do you think you can just take control of my group? *Mr C runs back up the stairs* Mr C: Sir, Devil and the prisoners are gone CE: WHAT?! Get Clara and Andrew and get the fuck after them *The scene changes. Devil approaches two dark figures* Man 1: Hey Devil Devil: Hey Mocker Mocker: Have you met our newest recruit? Her names Sierra Sierra: Sup Devil: We have met already...it was me who got her this place...I'm sorry Mocker...it's just bad luck on your behalf...this is a breakout...and you're in our way...I really am sorry *Sierra puts a gun to Mockers head* Sierra: Drop your weapons now, do it nice and quietly *Mocker drops his gun to the floor* Sierra: Good boy *Sierra shoots him in the back of the leg and Mocker falls to the ground in pain* Devil: All clear *Devil, Sierra and the prisoners run out of the door over Mockers moaning body, the sound of running getting louder in the corridor behind them* CE: Get them! *The group startles as they come out in blazing sunlight* Devil: Everyone split up...we are being covered *the group run off in different directions as CE, Clara, Mr C and Andrew emerge from the tunnel* CE: Clara, Andrew get after Devil. Me and Mr C will mop up the rest *Clara and Andrew run off after Devil, Maaike and TJ who ran together, Mr C starts after the two Tuxes whilst CE charges after Icey, Shoop and Kari. Sierra, Baron and Teddy manage to get away unfollowed* Devil: We are being followed! TJ: You two go on....I'll slow these two up... Maaike: But TJ....they will kill you TJ: I know the risks...now please....JUST GO! *TJ turns and faces Clara and Andrew, he draws his gun as he dives behind a wall and Maaike and Devil set off again. The scene changes to Mr C following Lab and Tuxedo!* Mr C: I know you're out here cunts...just show yourself and I can make your deaths quick... *Lab and Tuxedo! step out in front of him and Mr C grins* Mr C: Good boys, now which one of you wants to die first? Shall I kill the older one or the younger one? *Theres a sudden movement as someone drops down from the air ???: Not so fast bitch *Shoots Mr C three times in the chest quickly. He crumples to the floor, unmoving and most likely dead* Tuxedo: What just happened? Are you the cover that Devil mentioned? *The scene changes to CE in pursuit of Shoop and Kari, Icey is no longer with them, his body lying a few streets back, shot twice in the back of the neck* Shoop: Quick Kari... Through here *Shoop grabs her hand and dives through a door, quickly pulling her up the steps that were to their left* Kari: Shoop....I think I hurt my ankle... Shoop: I'll carry you...I'm not letting you die too *Shoop grand Kari and lifts her onto his back, wrapping her arms round him to hold on* Kari: Thanks *Shoop starts running up the stairs, they can hear CE panting at the bottom. Shoop quickly pushed tow desks in front of the door to block them in. They hear CE outside cursing at them* Shoop: I think we got away....I think he left....it's a shame Icey didn't get out with us... *Shoop gently lowers Kari to the floor* Shoop: All we can do is hope that the others got out too... Kari: Thank you Shoop *she takes his hand gently* Kari: for risking your life to save me Shoop: It's nothing, I'm glad we both survived *Shoop blushes as the scene changes again, this time Nail is sat at a desk opposite Piet who keeps checking his watch sporadically* Nail: How long will they be? I want to talk to BreZ Piet: I don't know. It depends how quickly Legion can get him stable and then how quickly BreZ complies to our questions... Nail: What questions? How does BreZ know you? Why won't you let me see him? Piet: All your questions will be answered in good time, and they are all good questions. *Piets phone rings and he picks it up* Piet: yes. Oh. I see. I'll tell him *He puts the phone down* Piet: Brendan is alive...for now...he is refusing to answer any questions Nail: What will happen if he doesn't answer? Piet: I will have no choice but to kill him Nail: WHAT? Piet: Im sorry Nail: If he's going to die....I want to see him and tell him something... Piet: Im afraid I can't let that happen... Nail: Im afraid you don't get a choice.... *Nail walks to the door but there's a click as Piet points a gun at him* Piet: I will let you see him as long as you are escorted Nail: Fine Piet: CW, A6, escort this man to see Legion and his patient *CW and A6 walk with Nail. legion is stood outside his office* Legion: Hi Guys! *Nail pushes Legion aside and enters the room to see BreZ lying on a desk. He walks over and sits next to him* Nail: Brendan...I don't know if you can hear me....but I am begging you...please don't leave me...you're my best friend...I trust you with my life...we came through the Police Academy together....I've known you longer than anyone else....when I first arrived here you helped me settle in....please don't leave me with Grinch.... *BreZ reaches out for Nails hand* BreZ: Nail.....I think I love you.... Next time on Gang Wikifare ???: Who are you and where is Devil? He called me for help Lab: We won't say until we know who you are... Shoop: I was sorry to hear about Metal... *Kari takes Shoops hand on the rooftop* Kari: It's ok...we both knew the risks... Wonder: Four please....we both know this isn't you talking... Four: Im sorry Matt....this is how it has to be... Category:Blog posts